


Falling for you

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [24]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>Hi! I was wondering if you could write about one of them realizing and then admitting their feelings to the other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> it was a train wreck.

A sinking feeling in his gut made him look away, looking away from Ben's brilliant brown eyes and the soft curve of his lips. Closing his eyes for a second, Mike took the whole scene in, how he was leaning towards Ben and how Ben was smiling at him, at him!

“You alright there Mike?”Ben asked as he pushed himself away from the table to stretch his arms and back out and goodness, his shirt rode up and showed some of that pale soft skin. His heart clenched and he wished he could just touch... Mike stopped himself, stopped himself from thinking and staring at Ben's stomach.

“Yeah, ‘m alright.” He then murmured, glancing everywhere but Ben who settled back into his chair and resumed whatever he did before Mike's brain had crashed.

Getting up, he told Ben he was getting some drink and if he wanted something, Ben shook his head and thanked him. As soon as Mike stepped into the kitchen, he sank against the counter, holding his head between his hands.

“Wha- ...” he asked himself, staring at the cold tiles under his feet. His heart was still fluttering and the memories of that beautiful smile were still chasing every helpful thought away. What was happening to him? Getting up, he went to grab a glass of water while having an existential crisis.

He was a ladies man, or was he? Women were beautiful, the curves and soft skin under the fingertips. He was used to that running through his head 24/7. But now? His brain was consumed with imagined scenes, showing Ben under him, smiling at him with lust blown eyes and red bitten lips, with his hair sticking up in every direction and his skin shimmering with sweat.

He had to muffle a moan.

'Okay, okay. Get yourself together.' He thought and took a sip of the water, his throat feeling dry like a desert. Carefully, he walked to the sitting room where Ben was still working, looking beautiful as fuck.

Maybe he was damned to look upon beauty for the rest of his life without touching it, but being consumed by its everlasting presence.

“Ben?” He asked, still standing in the room with the glass in his hands.

“Yeah?” The chef looked up, smiling.

“Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?” ‘fuck, that wasn’t what I wanted to say’ Mike thought as he watched Ben's face draw into a frown.

“Are you fucking with me?” Ben then asked, leaning back in his chair. Either he was going to fuck up big time now or later.

“No? I just wanted to tell you that I think you are one of the most beautiful persons I know and that I really love your smile?” Well it wasn’t much better but at least the frown went and was replaced by concern.

“Are you ill?” Ben stood up and walked up to him, placing the back of his hand on his forehead to test for fever. Nothing there.

“I am fine. I just realized something...” It was a train wreck in slow motion but at least Mike could brave himself with the idea that he tried. With Ben's full attention on him and his presence really close to his, Mike took a breath.

“I really like you and also wanted to ask you if you would like to go out with me?” 'Where did that come from?', Mike asked himself as he stared into Ben’s eyes. Totally normal. Jup.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes?” Oh god, he just fucked up years of friendship.

“Okay.”

“Wait… what?” He didn’t hear right. There was a change of -3000% that Ben would say yes to his bad attempt of asking him out.

“I said yes. What do you want to do?”

“Whatever you want!”

* * *

 

And so they kissed, under the sky full of stars in the moonlight after a date full of mishaps and laughter and on the way home, Mike had his arm around Ben's hip and their lips locked together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
